Classic Vegetarian Quiche
Description Variation: substitute 3 cups of any vegetable for the broccoli. Try lightly steamed asparagus, sautéed mushrooms and leeks, or red pepper and zucchini. Ingredients Crust * ½ cup rolled oats * ½ cup whole wheat flour * ¼ cup unbleached white flour * ¼ tsp salt * ⅛ tsp baking powder * ¼ – ½ cup canola oil * 2 tbsp lemon juice * 1½ tsp honey or maple syrup * 2 to 3 tbsp cold water * 1 to 2 tsp sesame seeds Filling * 1 tsp water or olive oil * 1 cup diced onion * 1 tsp minced garlic * 3 cup small broccoli florets * 1 to 2 tbsp water * 18 oz soft silken tofu * 1 tbsp prepared mustard * 1 tsp dried basil or rosemary * ¼ tsp ground nutmeg * ¼ tsp salt * ¼ tsp white pepper * 1 to 2 tbsp nutritional yeast flakes * red pepper strips or sliced * black olives for garnish Directions Crust # Preheat oven to 375 °F. # Grind oats to a coarse flour n a blender or food processor. # Place ground oats in a large bowl. # Stir in whole wheat flour, white flour, salt and baking powder. # Drizzle ¼ cup canola oil over flour mixture and mix lightly; add more oil of necessary, until mixture looks like wet sand. # Drizzle lemon juice, honey or maple syrup and 2 t water over dough. # Mix lightly with a fork until dough forms a ball, adding more water if necessary. # Roll out dough between sheets of waxed paper. # Sprinkle sesame seeds evenly over bottom of a quiche or pie pan, then place dough in pan. # (if using a pie pan, fold excess dough over to form an edge about 2/4 inch thick; try to keep edge even, smooth and slightly away from the edge of pan). # Prick sides and bottom of crust with a fork. # Bake for 20 minutes, remove from oven and reduce temperature to 350 degrees. Filling # Heat 1 teaspoon water or oil in a skillet over medium heat. # Add onion and sauté for 3 to 5 minutes. # Add garlic and sauté for 30 seconds. # Add broccoli florettes and 1 to 2 tablespoons water, then cover. # Steam until broccoli is bright green and slightly tender but not soft, about 2 minutes. # Drain vegetables if necessary; place in pre-baked pie crust and spread evenly over bottom. # In a blender or food processor, whip tofu, mustard, basil or rosemary, nutmeg, salt, pepper and nutritional yeast. # Blend 1 to 2 minutes, until very smooth. # Pour tofu mixture over vegetables in pie crust. # Place red pepper or black olives on top if desired. # Bake 40 minutes, until slightly puffy. # Allow to cool 5 to 10 minutes before slicing. # Serves Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:Quiche Recipes Category:Nutritional yeast Recipes Category:Black olive Recipes Category:Rolled oats Recipes Category:Silken tofu Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Broccoli Recipes